


Letters to Myself: Rey

by crystaltongues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaltongues/pseuds/crystaltongues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey giving advice to her younger self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Myself: Rey

Letters to myself: Rey Skywalker

Dear 5 year old me,

I know you're confused and lonely and hungry. I know you want a family. I know that you look up at the sky with the hope in your heart that they will come back to get you today. I want you to know that they do come to get you, but it's not for a very long time. You will have to learn to survive on your own. You have many trials ahead, but it all works out in the end. You are a brave little girl and you come from the bravest family in the whole galaxy. You can do this. It will be okay. 

Dear 8 year old me,

This year will bring new challenges that you have never faced before. Be careful who you trade with and buy from- scum are quick to cheat a little girl. Your face is more hardened now. You focus more on staying alive than on bathing.  
There will be a skirmish with troopers. It's scary and horrible to watch them die. Stay still and you will survive.  
Grab the goggles out of one of their helmets. It will help protect your eyes.  
The sand is course and the sun is hot and the wind is biting, but believe in yourself and in your blood.  
You can do this.

Dear 11 year old me,  
You're bitter and angry. Everyone around you is your enemy. It's been so many years, so many lonely nights, how could they not have come back for you yet? I know that pain, I know the overwhelming loss of control drives you to quick violence. You show no mercy to those around you. Your words cut like a knife through all who dare speak to you.  
It's not their fault that you are alone. Rejoice that anyone else has a family or a friend.  
Little Rey, please believe me when I say they are coming to you. Your family never forgot you. They didn't abandon you. They really were doing what was best.  
Let go of your anger.

Dear 14 year old me,  
Dreams of a family coming back have faded. The memories of them seem like a dream, surreal and untouchable. You aren't even sure if they exist. Surely you imagined it?  
I assure you that it is not a trick of the mind. Your family, the Jedi, they are real. And you will be one of them someday. Strong and fearless. I truly believe in you.  
It is easier to face the day when you tell yourself that none of it is real, but don't let your hope die.  
Stay strong.

Dear 17 year old me,  
You're hungry and the lure of selling yourself to eat is tempting, but you need to resist. You will survive without this, I swear it. Your family will be here soon to save you. It seems desperate and bleak, but they will find you. They have thought of your safety every day of your life. Looked up at the sky and prayed for you to be with them. Patience will be your best friend and the Force will guide you. Just hang on a little bit longer, they are almost here.


End file.
